Insatisfacción
by levadura
Summary: Sólo por medio de las ficciones se pueden tener romances con los comatosos, los muertos y los imposibles.  Kaiba/Jounouchi .


**Insatisfacción**

* * *

><p>En ninguno de los escenarios que se plantearán a continuación Seto Kaiba pierde la paciencia, porque en todos ellos ha sido entrenado para poder leer fríamente los sentimientos y debilidades de los demás y reprimir los propios. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, y lo reafirmo, <em>de ninguna manera,<em>se pasea por la ciudad en limosina, porque sólo los patanes presumidos y los que se dedican a gastar su dinero de manera inútil, se permiten esos lujos estúpidos. A veces, en eventos especiales, cuando quiere impresionar al vulgo, saca una que _era_ de su _padre_, con la insignia de Kaiba Corp. impresa en los costados_._

El lector no debe dejarse engañar, pues el joven Kaiba no vive con frugalidad. Nunca lo ha hecho, siempre ha adquirido lo que necesita sin miramientos y sin duda alguna puede verse el nivel alto en su ropa, su comida, su piel; sin embargo sabe que una buena administración es la base de una vida buena… de una vida que puede permitirse y que puede solventar.

Como consecuencia, en todos nuestros escenarios, el joven Kaiba es una persona sumamente inteligente, sumamente entrenada y totalmente capaz de manejar su propia vida.

En todos los escenarios es capaz, hasta que algo sucede. Hasta que algo cambia todo. Y este acontecimiento, este pequeño hecho, es lo que termina por trastocar el orden en todos los escenarios distintos.

En todos los mundos posibles que planteamos Seto es un muchacho trabajador, constante. En todos es una persona estudiosa, que no se rinde ante los retos. En todos ellos ama profundamente a su hermano, pues es lo único que tiene. A veces teme, es frío, destruye… pero en todas las ocasiones parece tener un flanco débil, un lado triste.

En nuestro primer escenario, el empresario vive en un departamento. Es uno grande, costoso. Es de esos que sueñan tener los habitantes de Domino. Es de aquella clase de departamentos con miles de luces tenues y sensuales, vista a la ciudad y jacuzzi. Sin embargo nunca usa todo lo que el lugar le proporciona: la televisión apenas es prendida, el jacuzzi se reduce a brindar fugaces duchas y las luces nunca han tenido la ocasión de brindar una atmósfera romántica. Lo único que se usa a veces es el comedor, el estudio, la cama y el baño.

Moki pasa gran parte de su tiempo solo, intentando cubrir la soledad con los juegos, la chatarra, las amistades fáciles y, sólo una vez, el cigarro. A pesar de tener un IQ mayor que el de la media, Kaiba nunca se da cuenta.

Jamás.

Mokuba aún siente una culpabilidad que le complace, pues al haber engañado a su hermano –el omnipotente y omnipresente _Seto Kaiba–,_ se siente en un papel de superioridad, loco e injustificado.

A esos cuartos enormes, costosos, con fabulosa vista, acompañan una miserable atmósfera, una terrible soledad. Los pisos limpios, las alcobas solas, cada resquicio aséptico del lugar vuelve loco a Mokuba, así que sale. Se sale, igual que Seto a lugares ruidosos, sucios, pecaminosos. Lugares que los satisfagan con un poco de realidad. Porque en verdad no pueden con lo que tienen.

En el segundo de nuestros escenarios, el joven Seto y su hermano Mokuba habitan una larga mansión. Uno de esos espacios silenciosos, donde se pueden escuchar las pisadas amortiguadas por las alfombras terrosas. Es una mansión hecha de madera y cemento, que poco a poco los años han ido envejeciendo. La mansión fue por muchos años parte de la familia Kaiba y ahora es de ellos.

Hay habitaciones que nunca en su corta vida han visitado, porque los recuerdos que se respiran junto con el moho los atormentan. En esos cuartos empolvados por el tiempo, desdeñados por lo moderno, yacen recuerdos: cuadros de personas graves, que los miran con ojos entornados desde las paredes, un sinfín de pertenencias personales que se han ido apilando, dando hogar a alimañas: vestidos de mujeres que probablemente fueron hermosas, trajes militares de guerras ya dejadas de lado, juguetes de niños que una vez existieron.

Mokuba a veces va ahí e intenta hacer suya la historia de una familia que nunca lo fue. Encarna, con la ayuda de las imágenes, sonrisas familiares y amistosas de primos que nunca conoció y que jamás conocería. Pone nombres a rostros sin identidad, hace historias a las personalidades inmóviles en las fotografías oscuras, cuarteadas. Para Mokuba esas miradas cariñosas y familiares son de la abuela, del tío, de la prima. Seto, sin poder perdonar a Gozaburo, y sin tener la intención de hacerlo, simplemente intenta con todas sus fuerzas pretender que el hombre nunca vivió y que los fantasmas inexistentes que lo torturan desde esos cuartos, que procura no abrir, se han ido. Pero los ojos de esas personas siguen ahí, observándolo, para su desgracia, y alegría de Mokuba. Y probablemente lo harían siempre. Siempre hasta que ellos dejaran de ser _Kaiba; y_ eso sería hasta el día de su muerte.

En el tercero de nuestros escenarios el muchacho Kaiba y su hermano viven en un pequeño departamento en una zona adinerada y exclusiva de la ciudad Domino. No los molestan los medios, pues la seguridad y la privacidad de las personas que ahí habitan, además de ellos, los salvan de las miradas indiscretas.

Los departamentos no son tan costosos como en otros lugares, ni tan lujosos: en la opinión de Seto esta clase de frivolidades son innecesarias cuando la mayor parte del día uno de los hermanos se la pasa enclaustrado en una oficina y el otro jugando a ser un delincuente.

"El dinero lo único que nos ha podido comprar son comodidades", piensa Mokuba, mientras fuma un cigarrillo, que termina aplastando con dos dedos. Es un niño tremendamente triste y tremendamente abandonado. Es un muchacho empequeñecido por los logros de su hermano, sensible y muy inteligente; por lo tanto tremendamente hermético y cruel con los que lo rodean. No deja que nadie se le aproxime.

Seto tiene un auto. Es un auto equipado, de buena marca, que estaciona en uno de los pequeños lugares que paga por adelantado. Él lleva las cuentas completas de sus gastos personales y los de su hermano. Sospecha algo sobre sus vicios, sin embargo prefiere no enterarse que en lugar de comprarse dos sándwiches, una ensalada y un jugo, está comprándose tabaco del barato. Así son los seres humanos, se justifican, prefieren evadir la realidad cuando la presienten y los hiere.

El lugar tiene todo lo que su cuerpo físico necesita, no más. Se pueden duchar con agua caliente, además comen, duermen y se refugian ahí. Ninguno de los dos, no obstante, encuentra el lugar agradable o acogedor.

* * *

><p>De los tres escenarios que presentamos con anterioridad el lector puede escoger es que más le plazca. En realidad, que escoja cualquiera de los tres no cambia el hecho fundamental por el cual se comenzó esta narración, que es lo que cambió la vida del joven Seto Kaiba.<p>

Era un jueves por la noche, los muchachos Kaiba daban un paseo corto por la noche, cuando el mayor de los dos atisbó algo que después sabría, debió haber ignorado.

—Mokuba, ¿ves eso? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz dubitativa. El más pequeño, alegre de pasar un poco de tiempo con su hermano, atendió al llamado de inmediato.

—Seto, ¡pero si son…!

En uno de sus tantos ataques de impulsividad, Mokuba corrió hacia la escena, despertando la preocupación de su hermano. Sin quererlo, repentinamente, se vio inmiscuido en una pelea callejera. Su guardia personal no lo acompañaba aquella vez, y con el paulatino ocultamiento del sol, la oscuridad se volvía más espesa. A pesar de esto, Kaiba pudo distinguir sin problemas a Otogi, Jounouchi y Honda.

¿Qué hacía un muchacho ocupado, como Otogi, en un lugar así, siendo atacado por unos delincuentes de caras demacradas y ojos perdidos? No lo sabía. De personajes como el perro y su feliz secuaz, creía saber algo al respecto por sus historiales… sin embargo, la presencia de Otogi ahí le sorprendía ampliamente.

Entre el calor de la pelea y los gritos excitados, le cayó una gota enorme de sangre a la ropa. Se examinó, pensando que le podían haber roto la nariz, pero se sorprendió de que el fluido fuera de un muchacho que lo había intentado golpear, temeroso de verlo tan alto y decidido. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que le movió la quijada y cuando sintió los labios del otro reventarse bajo sus nudillos, pudo ver con alivio que el sujeto que había intentado atacarlo y sus compañeros se retiraban con rapidez.

Quizás con más frialdad, antes de haberse inmiscuido en tal aprieto, hubiera llamado a la policía, lo que hubiera parecido la solución más sensata. Pero algo y, _ése algo_,que para nuestra narración es trascendental, es lo que cambió por completo el curso de los hechos. Katsuya Jounouchi, diecisiete años, yacía en el suelo con la cabeza rota y los cabellos rubios manchados de rojo.

Un dolor punzante invadió el estómago de Kaiba y ante la mirada horrorizada de su hermano y la palidez que adquiría el adolescente en el suelo, lo único que atinó a hacer es tocarse la cara con ambas manos y resistir la náusea. Honda tenía un ojo morado y un rasguño terrible en la mejilla. Otogi tenía una cortada en un extremo de la frente, como hecha por una navaja, y un moretón verdoso cerca de la boca. A Mokuba se le resbalaban unas lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas.

Kaiba, sin saber qué más hacer, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Mokuba, sin creer que la sangre de su amigo manchaba sus zapatos deportivos blancos y sin poder concebir dentro de su mundo estrecho de cosas fáciles y sentimientos fríos, que podía estar presenciando la muerte de Katsuya-kun, comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, con unos gemidos desgarradores que trajeron a Seto a la realidad. Otogi tomó una pieza de tela de algún lugar, probablemente su chaleco, e intentó parar la hemorragia aplicando un poco de presión. "_No, Jounouchi, no. Perro, no, resiste, resiste, llega la ambulancia. No, perro, habla…_" Las manos de Otogi estaban rojas y el rubio aún inconsciente.

Seto estaba paralizado. Mokuba pronto fue resguardado en el pecho de Honda, que intentaba calmarlo.

Esta es la historia, podría decirse, _de amor,_ que nunca sucedió entre Seto Kaiba y Katsuya Jounouchi. Esta es la historia de lo _inconsumado_: de situaciones probables y aproximaciones, porque sólo por medio de esta clase de ficciones se pueden tener romances con los comatosos, los muertos y_los imposibles_. Sólo por medio de esta clase de sueños se puede llegar a la _satisfacción_por medio de quimeras y fantasías.

* * *

><p>Mokuba Kaiba nunca había estado tan consternado y neurótico en su vida, a pesar de no ser más que un niño con menos de quince años existiendo. Seto Kaiba jamás se había sentido con tanta inutilidad e indefensión. Incapaz de remediar lo irremediable, demasiado pequeño e insignificante y, más importante, demasiado humano como para poder frenar a antojo la muerte. Lo único que había podido proporcionarle al herido era una cama de hospital y algunos buenos doctores; pero nada que asegurara su respiración, el latir de su corazón o la sangre fluyendo por sus venas.<p>

Esa noche sintió la sed más terrible, el hambre más voraz.

Y bebió y comió como un loco en la cafetería del hospital. Esa misma noche que regresó a su casa comió nuevamente y tomó agua hasta la sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Luego tomó vino tinto, mucho vino, hasta que vomitó, teniendo en la mañana la más horrenda de las resacas.

Después continuó con su vida diaria. En lo que restó del día no probó ni bebió nada más.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Mokuba lo encaró, como pocas veces en su vida.<p>

Estaba vestido con decencia y le pidió que lo llevara _al cuarto de Katsuya, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él_. Había comprado flores –por Internet– y se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una nota, con una letra pulcra y firme de niño aplicado. Seto lo miró con los ojos perdidos, con la cabeza palpitándole del dolor, sintiendo más hambre y una sed ardiente, más terrible que la de la noche anterior.

Asintió débilmente.

Ni siquiera había considerado rehusarse.

* * *

><p>No pudo entrar a verle la cara al <em>perro<em>. Era demasiado duro, así que dejó que Moki y el enano entraran solos. Después de algunos minutos el único que salió fue Yuugi, con gesto tranquilo. Empezó a hablar con la familiaridad de las personas bondadosas y Seto no tuvo más remedio que escucharle. Los hospitales y el olor séptico lo subyugaban. La siguiente guardia le tocaba al padre de Jouno… o a Honda, no supo entenderlo bien. Era en una o dos horas. Seto movió los dedos de una mano nerviosamente. No quería verse comprometido a nada. Entonces, con un gesto igualmente cansino y animoso Yuugi reverenció a Seto.

"Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias por todo. Por el cuarto de hospital. Por la visita."

Entonces supo, con uno de esos presentimientos con los que solía sospechar las cosas, que Jounouchi estaba mal. Pero no respondió, ni dijo algo. Sólo se quedó ahí, tan petrificado como incrédulo de que el rubio no estuviera tan bien como pensaba.

Cuando Mokuba salió, comentó quedamente sobre unas cosas que Jounouchi necesitaba. Yuugi se ofreció ir por ellas, pero Seto no habría podido resistir hasta que regresara o hasta que Honda, al que acababan de llamar, llegara. Se ofreció, sólo para tener un momento fuera del hospital, fuera de la opresiva blancura, de las miradas lastimeras y se largó tan pronto como supo qué debía traer.

* * *

><p>Hace falta que se introduzca al segundo actante de este hecho, con lo cual se resaltará la relación antitética que existe entre Kaiba (descrito en la primera parte de este hecho fictivo) y Jounouchi.<p>

Jounouchi Katsuya fue criado en un mundo suave –cosa que lo hace diferente a Kaiba, quien vivió los primeros años de su vida de la manera más dura posible. Mientras que Jouno vivía tras los brazos y bajo los besos de su madre, comiendo yogurt los sábados, Kaiba vivía una infancia solitaria, con todas las dificultades de un niño que ha sido obligado a madurar prematuramente.

Podría decirse, por esta razón, que la pérdida fue más dolorosa para Jounouchi que para Kaiba. Todo ocurrió rápidamente: su padre perdiendo un empleo que les permitía no tener preocupaciones; su madre trabajando más tiempo del que le permitían sus nervios.

Todo sucedió rápido, tan rápido, que casi no se da cuenta. Casi no se da cuenta de que era un maldito inadaptado. Casi no se percata de que estaba más solo que nunca. Que estar buscando golpes en las calles y llegar herido a su casa no hacía que su madre lo amara más o que su padre lo notara. No.

Todo sucedió tan rápido…: su padre alcoholizado, sin poder superar la frustración, apostando; su madre mudándose, lejos, por siempre, sin él. Sin él. Y con Shizuka. Con su amada hermana.

A veces, siente que él se lo buscó. Él se lo buscó. (Que lo dejaran sin ella.)

Que él, con su maldita estupidez, se había echado la soga al cuello.

No podía dejar a su padre morir.

No podía dejarlo, no de la manera en que todos lo habían abandonado.

* * *

><p>Su padre, en todas las realidades planteadas y por plantear es un alcohólico. Este relato, en su gran mayoría, no tendría sentido si las cosas fueran de otro modo.<p>

Así que eliminemos los escenarios soleados, las felicidades regaladas y el amor filial explícito. Olvidémonos de esas cosas de una vez, que aunque son probables, se presentan como imposibles en nuestra narración. Dejemos de lado los abrazos calurosos, las palabras comprensivas, las primeras palmadas de aprecio masculino en la espalda, las preguntas. Todo, o más bien, nada… sí; nada importa. Porque es inexistente.

Y es por esto que Jounouchi crece tan confundido y tan necesitado de amor.

En nuestro primer mundo tenemos, por ejemplo, un padre que se pierde en el alcohol, terriblemente violento, que (sin embargo) ama a Jounouchi. Quiero decirles que no siempre el amor está exento de algo de sufrimiento. Un sólo ser humano es lo suficientemente complejo para poder contemplarse a sí mismo en el espejo sin algo de aversión. Dos es un esfuerzo conjunto para poder hacer esta vida penosa más llevadera: como un ejercicio de tolerancia y perseverancia.

Jouno, en este sentido, es un muchacho bastante paciente y tolerante. Ha podido sobrellevar insultos y golpes toda su vida. Ya ni siquiera osa quejarse, pues él ha sido quien ha construido estos escenarios. Él ha escogido dónde quiere estar y las cosas que desea considerar importantes.

No quiero recordarle aquella noche en que solo esperó a su padre fuera de la casa con un miedo a su demonio… con un miedo tan intenso que sólo ha experimentado en el reino de las sombras. No quiere decírselo a nadie (pero sabe que Honda lo intuye). No puede abandonarlo porque hay ocasiones, muy raras, en que el reflejo de sus ojos claros no puede más que quererlo silenciosamente. No puede dejarlo solo porque sus manos a veces lo sostienen mientras que creen que duerme y siente una humedad mínima y escucha sus débiles sollozos de arrepentimiento.

Jouno es un imbécil, un tremendo imbécil por no haberse ido con su madre en ése mismo momento y haber pasado un rato agradable con Shizuka. Y se siente como un idiota por odiar al buen esposo de su madre, al padre falso de Shizuka, que en Navidad le envía calcetines y bufandas y dinero para libros de la escuela y que le hace llegar cheques a espaladas de su madre, porque quiere mimarlo; aunque no lo conoce más que por una ocasión que cruzaron miradas y un saludo cortés y hasta frío, lo compadece. Le causa tristeza su infelicidad y su manera simplista y arriesgada de ser solidario con un padre que no lo merece.

El segundo escenario es quizás más terrible. Si en el primero alternaban las escenas violentas y de cariñoso arrepentimiento; en este escenario las primeras son seguidas por unas de total indiferencia. No me gustaría decir la palabra odio, pero desde que su madre se fue Jouno ha tenido que cargar con el peso muerto de un hombre que parece despreciarlo. Como aquella ocasión en que casi mata a Honda con un botella, pensando que es Jounouchi. Katsuya-kun no cabe en sí de la vergüenza que le causa su padre. Quisiera tener un pequeño cuarto para sí mismo, una caja de cartón con su nombre afuera, inviolable.

Pero entonces, ¿qué sería de su viejo? ¿qué sería de ése pobre hombre, débil?

Se pudriría en el infierno, seguramente.

No, no, no.

Su madre podía permitir eso… pero no él.

Él no era así.

Su padre le había regalado la bicicleta que quería aquella navidad, después de todo, sí… (por más que quisiera aferrarse a ello, el recuerdo de aquellos días felices poco a poco se llenaba de óxido).

* * *

><p>Es un alivio, o quizás una decisión conveniente para esta historia, que Kaiba no encontrara al viejo Jounouchi en la casa, o que las llaves de Katsuya no entraran en la cerradura… o que la puerta hubiera sido dejada mágicamente abierta, con el hombre ebrio profundamente dormido.<p>

Es más, según el deseo del lector:

1. Kaiba entra sigilosamente, introduciendo la llave. Pronto se da cuenta de que no hay necesidad para esto, porque se descubre dentro del departamento. Es pequeño, desordenado y le da tristeza ver que tiene una televisión bastante ostentosa, pero no una estufa o un microondas. Cuando va por la ropa y por las cosas de Jounouchi, mira sin querer el sucio baño destartalado y un cuarto que bien podría presumirse en el abandono. Seto piensa que quizás el perro viviría con un poco más de dignidad dentro de –efectivamente– una casa de perro.

2. Seto Kaiba no logra meter la llave en la cerradura, porque Yuugi no le da la indicada o porque la pierde en el camino. Es terrible y después de algunos intentos ineficaces por abrir la puerta, la golpea, iracundo y se marcha. Como un acto de bondad que admira a Yuugi y extraña a Honda compra las cosas que le pidieron en una tienda. Seto se marcha, tranquilo e insatisfecho.

3. Este es quizá el más triste. Seto entra y dentro del lugar terrible que se encuentra en el primer escenario está el viejo Jounouchi dormido. Exhala un olor fuerte a licor. Seto entra con sigilo, tomando las cosas rápidamente, y se marcha. El por qué ese hombre no está con su hijo comatoso, por qué se emborrachó hasta la inconsciencia o por qué no limpia su casa un poco, sobrepasa su entendimiento. Se marcha y cierra con llave, tal y como lo encontró. Al salir de ese lugar siente un dolor en el estómago. Bien podría haberlo matado, escoria humana, o extraerle la vida y habérsela dado a alguien que sí se la mereciera. Por ejemplo a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Ahora que Kaiba tenía la vida arreglada y él se estaba muriendo, uno piensa en cómo da vueltas la vida. ¿No? Repentinamente lo pierdes todo y lo ganas todo; y a veces lo tienes todo y finalmente quedas sólo con la conciencia de que eres un desposeído.<p>

Por esto mismo podemos asegurar que en el curso de los hechos no pudo haber sido de otro modo.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, no lo sé, pensemos. En cómo serían las cosas si no hubieran sido así. A veces Kaiba se pone a pensarlo. En cómo sería todo. Viviría en una casa normal, con un par de padres normales. Estresados, trabajadores, pero cariñosos. Planteemos el escenario.<p>

Es Kaiba, –el mismo y sin embargo, tan diferente– brillante como sólo él podría serlo, pero dormido, con una vida placentera que se gasta en juegos. Es Kaiba, no obstante, con la ingenuidad y la inexperiencia de alguien que siempre ha dependido de otro, que tiene a otro que lo respalde.

En la mañana iría a la escuela, muy temprano y leería… cualquier cosa. (Le gustaría Kawabata). Después saldría con sus amigos (algunos del club de ajedrez, otros del club de ingeniería, que tendrían intereses parecidos a los suyos). Conocería a Motou y a Jounouchi y a Honda y a Mazaki, porque todo el mundo los conoce, pero serían seres lejanos, fuera de sus banales intereses.

Jugaría una que otra vez duelo de monstruos con ellos –con Yuugi, sobre todo, ya que se sentiría atraído por alguien que como él es un campeón que se desplaza entre torneos con un aura dorada de muchas victorias–, sin embargo sus derrotas ante ellos no le afectarían, pues tendría un brillante futuro en alguna universidad prestigiosa en el extranjero. Miles de becas, ofrecidas ante ti por montones; miles de oportunidades de vida, miles planes de desarrollo.

Serías _nadie;_ en esta vida literalmente serías _nadie._ Nadie, nadie, nadie. Y sin embargo, serías _tan feliz. _Tan puramente feliz, tan _jodidamente feliz. _Porque a pesar de faltarte el dinero, porque a pesar de faltarte la experiencia… la ambición, pensarías que lo tendrías todo. Que no te faltaría nada.

Por las tardes harías tareas, besarías a alguna chica en un callejón oscuro. Irías caminando a la escuela de Mokuba, lo ayudarías en sus tareas, e irían a alguna convención, a algún parque, a algún festival. Comerían helado y bolitas de pulpo y pasteles… y más helado. Entonces llegarían a su casa y su madre estaría enojada con un enojo falso, porque estarían muy llenos para la cena. Y su padre la besaría, a veces, a escondidas…

Les mentirías, _no, no he estado fumando_. Pero todo sería un juego. Nada en serio, _nada_. Esta clase de vida no es más que un juego. Un ir y venir, entre suavidades, como el paso lento y sosegado de las olas.

Por las noches, estudiar, pornografía. Por las mañanas, su madre, su padre, la escuela.

Y Jounouchi.

Un día estarías dispuesto a darle todo a ese muchachito atolondrado, porque te atraería su rebeldía, su descontento, su desesperanza. Todo lo que tú no serías, en este mundo que nunca fue y que jamás podría ser. Un día te darías cuenta que las mujeres _están bien_, pero que Jounouchi te gusta más. Y ellos, _ellos_ en general. Pero Jouno, entre todos. Un día él, interesado por tus miradas esquivas y tu mueca seria en clase, empezaría a hablarte.

—Hey, cerebrito… ¿juegas duelo de monstruos?

—Hmm, sí.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues qué, tarado! ¿Un juego?

—¿Qué te has creído con '_tarado'_, idiota? ¡No va a ser ningún maldito juego cuando estés contra mí!

Pero… ¿Y si_ él_ hubiera sido feliz?, ¿Y si _Jouno_ hubiera sido feliz?

Un día se hubieran encontrado. (Se hubieran encontrado, lo hubieran deseado o no). Porque así son estas cosas.

—Hola, soy Seto Kaiba —una mano nerviosa, temblorosa, se extendería ante el rubio. –Yo seré tu asesor en matemáticas. El maestro me ha comentado que tienes algunos problemas con la aplicación de las ecuaciones en...

—¿Sí? ¿Tú eres Kaiba? —la mano habría sido tomada calurosamente y una voz suplicante habría llegado hasta un Seto expectante—, ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Si no logro aprobar la materia no podré graduarme! Soy un idiota…

—No, claro que no… —Seto lo habría entendido todo en ese momento. La felicidad que ambos compartían, su tranquilidad, su mesura. El amor por sus hermanos menores. Y habrían sido el uno para el otro. Como siempre.

—Mamá quiere que vaya a su universidad… yo no puedo… nunca podré alcanzar el promedio, además no tengo ninguna actividad extracurricular… ¡soy un perdedor!

—No, no —Seto diría, que en ese instante sabría a qué universidad quería asistir. —Yo te ayudaré y podrás entrar. Ya lo verás, no llores.

—¡Aaahh!

Pero Jounouchi finalmente podría ir. Sí. Ambos entrarían a la misma. Y serían compañeros de cuarto (¿por qué no habrían de serlo, si después de un semestre arduo de asesorías difíciles, habrían terminado siendo muy buenos amigos?). Y así, las cosas serían felices, durante dos años, hasta que él te descubriera masturbándote con una foto suya y…

—Pero… ¿y tu novia?

No podrías responderle nada.

—Vaya, Seto. Yo no sabía… Lo siento, esto es muy incómodo…

Y entonces, ¡al diablo todo!,

—Me gustas. Mucho, siempre me has gustado, puta mierda. Siempre… y si no puedes entenderlo, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—No, Seto, está bien…

Y saldrías del cuarto, porque no podrías tolerar cualquier cosa que él te dijese. Entonces pedirías que te cambiaran de habitación. No podrías soportar su condescendencia, no podrías soportar su lástima. Tu nuevo compañero sería un muchacho de cabello oscuro, de mirada turbia, que toma ácido. Nada como tu viejo compañero, del cual ya conocías hasta los peores hábitos.

Pero ahora es un nuevo comienzo.

Habrá que conformarse.

Una noche, después de una ducha larga, un viernes después de una semana dura y angustiante de proyectos, Katsuya te abordaría antes de que puedas entrar a tu cuarto.

—Seto, hey, espera… quiero hablar contigo.

—No hay nada que hablar —le dices, cortante, e intentas entrar a tu cuarto rápidamente, después de un vistazo tímido y fugaz. Entonces sentirías su mano viril en tu hombro, que te aprieta con decisión loca. Y sus palabras anhelantes:

—No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo. No me evadas. No quiero perderte. No. Quiero tenerte, como amigos o… como lo que tú quieras… pero no te vayas.

Y lo tendrías contigo, como siempre.

Esa noche irían a su antiguo cuarto y lo besarías tanto, con tanto deseo, de tanto tiempo. Y lo besarías porque no puedes más contigo, con él, con su felicidad compartida. No podrían más, porque el mundo está tan completo, tan redondo, tan hermoso, con todo simplemente en su lugar; tanto, tan perfecto y tonto, que es demasiado aburrido para que otro lo entienda, pero para ustedes es lo más emocionante del universo.

Todo tiene sentido.

* * *

><p>Pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles.<p>

No en la vida real.

(_A veces lo son_… _pero no para él_).

Para él siempre hay riesgos, siempre hay mucho de por medio.

Así que en esta, o en cualquier realidad alternativa que se le fuese a presentar tendría algún problema. Por ejemplo, en esta, ninguno de los dos ha sido feliz.

(Y probablemente nunca lo serían).

Pero indaguemos. Veamos a profundidad.

Veamos.

En el primero de nuestros escenarios, por ejemplo, Seto Kaiba se queda algunos minutos fuera del cuarto de Katsuya, mirándolo fijamente. En el primero de todos, siente algo que le desborda en el pecho, algo doloroso, como esa primera vez que se encuentran en la secundaria, esa primera vez que chocan, hombro contra hombro, sin verse al rostro.

Jounouchi es muy guapo, aún sin saberlo, la pubertad no ha dejado cicatrices en él: tiene la cara limpia, el gesto despreocupado, los ojos claros… (sin la turbieza de las cuitas que alguien como Kaiba ha superado. Kaiba se equivocaría. Katsuya es el mejor de los mentirosos, aún mejor que él…. Pero de esto nunca se enteraría. Al menos no ahora.)

Seto lo piensa una y otra vez. tiene miedo de ser descubierto como maricón, así que tiene un romance frívolo y falso con la hija de un contacto de Gozaburo. Lo encuentra tremendamente molesto y aburrido. La mujer lo toma como pretexto para salir por las noches de juerga y llega en los momentos más inoportunos a su casa buscando albergue. Es una niña rica, frívola, estúpida, sin más pretensión que casarse un día y llenar su vida de placeres mundanos y al mundo de personas estúpidas y frívolas.

Seto se aburre muchísimo, así que un día, mientras que desayunan en un hotel, después de una noche de sin sexo, sin plática y sin sentido, él le dice casualmente:

"Terminando este desayuno no quiero volver a verte en mi vida".

Y ella desaparece completamente de su memoria, como invocando una fórmula mágica que lavara sus recuerdos. A veces la sigue viendo en fiestas, pero le parece tan común y tan corriente que no puede identificarla entre la multitud, a pesar de que compartió cama con ella dos o tres veces, sin meterle –más que una vez– la mano.

Algún tiempo antes también había conocido a la hija de algún comerciante de metales. Era una muchacha extranjera introvertida que hablaba cuatro idiomas y le gustaba el ajedrez. No era tan hermosa como la segunda, recordándola bien, pero al menos con ella podía tener una plática honesta y él, necesitado como estaba de contacto humano, la llegó a apreciar sobremanera.

—Me voy a casar —le había dicho recientemente, con la voz tranquila de 'casualidades' que siempre la acompañaba con las noticias difíciles. —Mi padre quiere expandir su negocio y la única manera en que puede hacerlo es por medio de mi matrimonio.

—Dile que no quieres —le había dicho él, tranquilamente, ignorando el sobrecogimiento que casi le roba la voz.

—No es que no lo haya pensado antes, Seto. No tengo otra opción.

—Siempre se tiene otra opción.

—Escúchate. Hasta parece que olvidas el pasado… Sabes que las cosas no son tan sencillas, nunca lo son… Además, no tiene nada de malo, es un buen tipo… ¿cómo esta Mokuba?

Para los niños ricos, tremendamente ricos, herederos miserables de emporios económicos intimidantes… la vida se convierte en una amalgama de burlas a la vida, de cosas fáciles –de problemas que repentinamente no tienen el derecho de existir– y cosas que dejan de ser complicadas. Cosas complejísimas que finalmente, en su tremenda bifurcación, se ven reducidas a decisiones binomiales con las cuales se compromete todo.

—Bien.

—Me alegro. Me enteré que rompiste con… esta niña que siempre está en medio de algún escándalo de farándula. ¿Alguna vez sentarás cabeza?

—¿Sentar cabeza…?

—Vaya, Seto. A veces olvido que soy casi ocho años mayor que tú. Como siempre hablaste como adulto, paso por alto que no eres más que un niño.

—Ella no valía la pena.

—Ninguna mujer será nunca lo suficiente para ti.

Seto guardó silencio un instante. No era un reproche, era una afirmación. Quizás la más certera sobre su persona, quizás la más cuidadosamente elegida y la que más comprensión englobaba. Él, con la voz ahogada, no pudo más que responder:

—No es eso.

—Yo soy una desgraciada por someterme a los deseos de mi padre. Pero tú lo eres más, porque aún temes las opiniones de un muerto.

No ha hablado con ella desde entonces. Faltó a la boda, a pesar de la invitación con sello brillante y las palabras _de vital importancia_ en el sobre ocre. Mokuba sí se presentó y disculpó a Seto por una terrible enfermedad. Seto no quiso volver a verla porque temió. (Así de simple). Tuvo miedo de su mirada suspicaz al verle, de los ojos tristes con los que se encontraría. Y no quería tener que decirle todo, de verdad. No.

Tiene demasiado (y nada) que perder.

Por eso tiene tanto miedo de Jounouchi. Porque Jouno no tiene nada; nada más que una hermana hermosa y una madre ausente y un padre que casi no es su padre. Que casi podría ser su peor enemigo. Y ahora que casi ni si quiera tiene su propia vida, tiene tantos deseos de abrazarlo, porque lo único que tiene es a Shizuka –su recuerdo– y si él no tuviera a Mokuba moriría. Así de simple.

* * *

><p>He de agregar, a manera de explicación del título de esta humilde recopilación de invenciones, que Kaiba vive insatisfecho. Primero por su condición de desviado y sus deseos sexuales reprimidos, situación terrible para todo adolescente. Segundo, por su incapacidad de obtener lo que quiere. Vive obsesionada por el éxito y la victoria, pero nunca es suficiente. Y tercero, porque las cosas nunca son lo que él supone.<p>

Le gustaría que las cosas fueran simples, tan simples, que pudiera todo calcularlo matemáticamente y terminar con el suplicio. Pero los seres humanos son tan diferentes y diversos que le gustaría derretirlos todos, meterlos a un molde conveniente y ensamblarlo todo como maquinaria. Quizás así sí funcionarían las cosas.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, perro, ¿hoy tampoco te vas a levantar?<p>

La primera vez que lo ve postrado, tan calladito, tiene unas ganas de besarlo en la boca, cual príncipe novelesco y esperar que abra los ojos despacio, con sorpresa… para hallarse con alguna enfermera voluptuosa, mientras que él emprende la huída. La segunda vez, ya menos ingenuamente, piensa en aprovechar su inconsciencia y hablarle estupideces al oído que jamás recordaría. La tercera vez; en tocar su entrepierna suavemente, en encontrarse con él solo, desnudo y someter su cuerpo insometible –por su calidad de falso occiso– en un abrazo que durara lo que pudiera soportar su adolescente lujuria.

Pero primero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué se siente atraído? ¿Por qué de Jounouchi?

Y aquí, al responder estas sencillas preguntas, es cuando falla el desarrollo de otros textos. Nos creemos el mito de que el amor es cosa fácil, que es algo que tiene características de predestinado, de tórrido: que el amor hiere como un rayo inevitable e inesperado. Es decir que el amor es como una mirada que edifica un castillo que el tiempo y las palabras son incapaces de derrumbar. Pero las cosas funcionan más o menos al revés. (En el amor una mirada puede destruir el castillo que una vida ha sido incapaz de acabar).

Entonces ¿por qué Katsuya Jounouchi-kun? Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo?

Quizás solamente sucede que Kaiba buscaba algún imposible, alguna meta inalcanzable. No, no… más bien algo improbable (porque Kaiba no creía en los imposibles que se cernían sobre él en la forma de imperativos categóricos). Sí, más bien algo que se le presentara improbable, pero posible. Y quizás Jouno no era el más improbable de la panda de idiotas, ni el más ingenuo… y quizás por ese dejo de malicia, fue que Kaiba lo había elegido. (El amor no es nada ajeno al albedrío humano, pobre el que piense lo contrario. No está sujeto a fatalidades, ni a filtros amorosos que posean de locura a los amantes. No: los cariños se siembran en el alma y Kaiba había hecho un buen trabajo encariñándose con el perro).

Yuugi, por ejemplo. No le desagradaba del todo, era bastante decidido y daba muestras de coraje gallardas cuando se lo proponía. Era fiel y leal, dos características que Seto apreciaba sobremanera en todas las personas (o que había aprendido a ir valorando con el tiempo). No era ningún estúpido (pues hasta para los juegos se necesita agudeza de ingenio)… sin embargo era demasiado ingenuo. Tenía el cutis rosado, la sonrisa franca, la mirada perdida de quien poco sabe de la vida, de alguien que mucho ha perdido, pero que poco ha sufrido. Eso le molestaba: la ingenuidad de personas como de Motou y Mazaki, por ejemplo... o la hermana de Jounouchi, Shizuka. Los respetaba profundamente aunque no le gustaran del todo.

Por otro lado estaban Otogi y Honda, ambos pertenecientes al mismo grupo: de los que saben de qué va el mundo, cómo son las cosas y que sin embargo son soñadores sin remedio. En su propia forma también eran dos nenazas ingenuas que Seto no podía observar al rostro sin sentirse con un poco de culpa y aversión. Eran dos muchachos que bien podían saber de la muerte, del trabajo, del sufrimiento… pero que creían ciegamente, tenían fe en las cosas… o al menos lo intentaban. (_Pues las cosas no se pueden quedar aquí ¡no!, ¡vida miserable entonces! Las cosas siempre podían ser diferentes._) En cierto momento de su vida (pero Seto suele olvidarlo) él fue uno de éstos especímenes peculiares. Pero no. Ya no.

Y al final, en la última categoría, quedaban personas como Mokuba y Jounouchi. En el desamparo. Sonrientes irremediables, que intentan tapar la soledad con los objetos, que creen en la autodestrucción (él también estaba dentro de esta clase, por cierto). Son personas solitarias, que se aferran a lo que pueden para poder sobrellevar la vida. No a cosas inmateriales, como los de las clases anteriores, sino a personas u objetos tangibles. Para Jounouchi, por ejemplo, no existe la amistad como ente inmaterial _per sé_, sino que reside en las personas que lo rodean. A veces hasta se llega a la cosificación del individuo y a la visión pragmática de las relaciones.

Es por eso que, esa noche que peleaba con los muchachos, tenía pensado tomar el tren para ir a visitar a su hermana con el dinero que había conseguido al empeñar su deck. La fama, la gloria, significaban nada si no podía ver al menos una última vez a su hermana… (que se mudaba aún más lejos de él). Honda intentó disuadirlo.

—_Es lo único que tienes. Tu deck, es todo lo que te queda._

—_Lo único que me importa en este mundo es mi hermana. Eso es lo único por lo que vale la pena pelear._

Y él había terminado disuadiendo a Honda para que fuera con él. Para que tomara el tren esa noche y visitaran los dos a Shizuka antes de que se mudara. Pero Honda, a pesar de sus ahorros, notó que no tenía dinero suficiente. Un día, llegó con el deck de Jounouchi y después de muchas confusiones, tuvo que confesar:

—_Le he pedido dinero prestado a Otogi y con todo lo que me dio he podido des-empeñar tu deck. Aceptó, siempre y cuando lo dejemos acompañarnos, qué fastidio…_

El rubio un poco enojado, lo interrumpió.

—_Los samurái no pedían dinero prestado…_

Pero Honda lo interrumpió a su vez:

—_Eso no es lo importante ahora._

Y así fue como intentaron asaltarlos. (Cuatro muchachos, dos con tubos, uno con una navaja). Se retrasó la mudanza dos días, porque Shizuka y la ex señora Jounouchi fueron a visitar a Katsuya, mientras que él permanecía dormido. Luego se mudaron, pues el empleo de la mujer no podía tomar más retrasos. No era la mujer más maternal del mundo y eso le dolió un poco a Mokuba, que perdió a la suya cuando era muy pequeño. Prometieron volver y aunque Shizuka hubiera deseado quedarse, su madre no lo permitió.

El amor de Kaiba por Jouno surgió de algunos factores bastante coincidentales que se presentaron en la vida de ambos. Y de algunas decisiones que se dejan como optativas a los lectores.

Como coincidencia primera podríamos decir que Jounouchi había nacido apuesto. Sí, era un muchacho guapo. ¿A quién no le gustan los muchachos guapos? A Kaiba sí. Y esa fue la primera circunstancia que descubre que haya puesto sus ojos en él. Quizás dentro de esta circunstancia podríamos agregar que Kaiba se hubiera sentido atraído por los hombres, porque si hubiera sido de otra manera esto nunca habría sido posible.

Como segunda coincidencia está la necesidad que siente Jounouchi de detestar a Kaiba y viceversa. Esta necesidad de humillarlo y de que el otro se humille más, dándole importancia a sus palabras. Es decir, como dije antes, la improbabilidad de que algo suceda. De que un día a Katsuya dejen de gustarle los senos de Mai Kujaku y de que le dé una mordida en el hombro, como el perro que es. Le gusta por don nadie, inútil, perdedor e _improbable_. (Aún más que Yuugi, al que le tiene –ocultamente– respeto y confianza).

Le gusta porque aquella vez que le dijo que no tenía amigos le dolió. Mucho. Y no ha podido olvidarlo. Quizás Jouno, tan estúpido, tan inútil y tan nadie, es quien tiene más comprensión de su naturaleza como ser humano… o de la naturaleza humana en general. Es el único que sabe, en todo el mundo, lo que le duele. Y él, Seto Kaiba, no puede dejar de sentirse compasivo con alguien tan miserable como él.

Compasión: la palabra mágica. Aquella que destruye ciudades, que construye amistades desbalanceadas y que hace que amemos irremediablemente, irrazonablemente, a aquellos que no son para nosotros. Kaiba se siente compasivo. No puede evitar sentirse compasivo porque Jounouchi, de alguna manera enfermiza, le recuerda a él mismo y le recuerda a Mokuba. Es un niño huérfano, sin absolutamente nadie (más que su hermana). Y si a Kaiba le quitaran a Mokuba no tendría a nadie. Querría dejarlo todo e irse, así como Jounouchi, aquella vez que empeñó su mazo y decidió tomar el tren, hasta que una banda de delincuentes no sólo truncó sus planes, sino su vida.

* * *

><p>La única cosa que siente es insatisfacción. La siente en el cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus brazos, en su estómago. La siente desde la mollera hasta la planta del pie. La siente a ratos, a intervalos largos, luego a horas y después a meses y a años enteros. La siente en todos los escenarios, en todas las situaciones y cuando menos la desea.<p>

La insatisfacción a veces es lo único que siente, aún cuando triunfa y en ocasiones intenta tragarlo cuando fracasa.

Nada puede, ni ha podido saciar su sed, desde aquella vez que lo vio en el hospital, o desde aquella vez que visitó su casa o cuando entró a su habitación de hospital y tocó el dosel de su cama con unos dedos que se le podían haber caído de los nervios. O desde aquella quimera donde lo besó, o desde aquella fantasía en la que Mokuba y _él_ se levantaban temprano e iban a comprar helado y él estaba ahí, satisfecho, porque de repente su vida no era una completa y total mierda. Porque no estaba obsesionado como enfermo con algo por primera vez en toda su puñetera vida… porque_sentía_ que lo tenía todo. Todo.

Porque esta vez sentía que ya no le faltaba nada.

Nada.

Pero el perro seguía muerto, bien muerto. O a tres metros de distancia, al otro lado del salón, anotando cosas insulsas en su cuaderno, cual memoria fantasmal –como las de Gozaburo. Sí, ahora ese niño estúpido era otra de las innumerables cosas de las que Kaiba tenía que cuidarse de olvidar constantemente.

Y con la cual fallaba con la misma insistencia.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Esa trama de tiempos que se aproximan, se bifurcan, se cortan o que secularmente se ignoran, abarca todas la posibilidades. No existimos en la mayoría de esos tiempos; en algunos existe usted y no yo; en otros, yo, no usted; en otros, los dos. En éste, que un favorable azar me depara, usted ha llegado a mi casa; en otro, usted, al atravesar el jardín, me ha encontrado muerto; en otro, yo digo estas mismas palabras, pero soy un error, un fantasma.<em>

—_En todos —articulé no sin un temblor— yo agradezco y venero su recreación del jardín de Ts'ui Pên._

_—No en todos —murmuró con una sonrisa—. El tiempo se bifurca perpetuamente hacia innumerables futuros. En uno de ellos soy su enemigo_".

_El jardín de senderos que se bifurcan, _Jorge Luis Borges


End file.
